Watch your ass, Potter!
by Rock Junkie and DikiCat
Summary: By Rock Junkie. One shot for now, I suppose. Slash! Voy, bottemslut!Harry, mild BDSM, Rimming, Humiliation, sort of a PWP. Harry/Hogwarts-as voyeurs,but mostly Harry/Draco. Harry was just walking down the hall.... but oops, watch it!
1. Chapter 1

Watch your ass, Potter

**Watch your ass / By Rock Junkie**

(**Disclaimer:** I, rock junkie, do not under any circumstance, own Harry Potter or ANY of the characters or places from those oh-so-wonderful books. JKR does.

I just play around with them a bit (#innocent look#), that's all!

Thank you Jo!)

**First off**, I must say a few things (don't worry, it'll be short!):

This story is _mine_ and mine alone- for once!! Yes, DikiCat does have some great, genius ideas, but this one… I came up with by myself (#grin#) (And you will be glad for that). I'm using this RockJunkie-DikiCat platform as, I guess, a place to try out my experiments. If you want to see any of DikiCat's solo works, you'll have to search for **B2J**. P.s- the other reason is, that if they shut this profile because of this story, I can make a new profile!!.

So: 

**One shot** (for now, I suppose), voy, bottemslut!Harry, mild BDSM, humiliation, sort of a PWP. (You can like it already!)

Harry/Hogwarts (as voyeurs), but mostly Harry/Draco.

I got the idea from a drabble I read some time ago.

R&R, Thanks!

**-#./\/\/\/\/-#-#-#-#-#s-e-**_**X**_**-y-u#/\-#/\-#/\-#-#-#/\/\/\/\/\/**

-#-/\/\/\/\/\#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**/\**-#/\-#/\-#-#-#/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry was walking down the entrance hall on his way to the great hall to eat, his mind on the next bit of homework he was supposed to do, when he accidentally bumped into a well toned, muscular chest.

"Watch where you're going, slut."

Harry looked up. In front of him stood the masculine, handsome and overpowering presence of Draco Malfoy, perfect in every possible aspect from his platinum hair and smoldering melted silver eyes, to his smart, snapping speech and fashionable, slimming, and almost to-sexy threads he was wearing. Draco was a _God_- at least to Harry's eyes, as he stood there, unable to speak out of shear shock and amazement. He did open and close his mouth a few times, but it seems that nothing wanted to come out. Nothing that Harry actually wanted the whole hall- and especially Draco- to hear. He shut his mouth and swallowed a whimper. He never stood this close to him before.

"Potter! Did your stupid little head hear me at all? Why aren't you in the Hufflepuff's common room, sucking cocks for two Knuts a shot?" Draco said, laughing mockingly. "I suppose you needed a change of scenery. After all, how much yellow and black can one stand? Even for **you**… How about you show us your skills then, Potter? Want to put your pretty little mouth on me and suck me off?" He gestured with his hands towards his crotch, swaying his hips around a little.

This last comment made Harry look down at Draco's crotch for a while, fixedly, transfixed, mesmerized. Then, when he heard a snap of fingers and "You're practically drooling!" followed by some sniggering from others, his gaze shot right up to Draco's beautiful, flawless face, reddening. For that was what he was thinking about, unintentionally. Not that he'd really confess it to anyone…

He must stand up for himself.

He mustered up his courage to say something insulting and smart, something that will make them all stare at him in shock and wonderment, maybe even admiration, something GOOD. He opened his mouth, and said in what he hoped was his most hurting, stinging voice and tone,

"Shut up Malfoy."

Pause.

Silence.

Harry blushed even more. He felt like smacking himself on the head with a club over and over again till he drove himself into the ground.

_'Shut up Malfoy'_? Is that all he could think off? How utterly _pathetic_.

"Great to know you're still as witty as ever, Potter. Nice comeback." Draco said sarcastically, smirking. "So, will you confess to being the school's whore? It's all your body's really good for, you know. I'm sure I can even get that groupie of yours, _**creepy**_, to take pictures of you sucking off all the boys in the great hall, ass in the air, getting _fucked_ like a rag doll," He licked his lips. "No, on second thought, I'd let him take pictures of you begging to get fucked by _**me**_ first, Just to add that last little bit of humiliation. I'm sure he'd be drooling for that job."

Harry was speechless. Who does Draco think he is, some kind of master-of-all? Well, _yes_, probably, he mused to himself. _**Duh**_.

Still, Harry couldn't help but slowly stare down at Draco's lips, drawn in an amused smirk, pink and full and edible…

Suddenly there was a shout of "Show us how much you_ love_ cock, Potter!" And he was pushed foreword roughly. He stumbled and fell, only to be caught, flushed against that hard chest again, and encircled by muscular warm arms. The small boy automatically breathed in deeply, unable to stop himself, as he rubbed and snuggled into the embrace protectively, like a kitten. Realizing after a few moments what he was doing, he looked up at Draco through his black untidy bangs and blushed.

"Such a wonton little slut you are," Said the quite voice coming from the firm chest next to Harry's ear. "Look at you, warming up to my body already. Want to be taken here, now, right in the middle of the entrance hall?" A hand moved downwards to Harry's lower back, caressing tiny little circles. "Should I open you, and stretch you, make you mine and show the whole school just how much of a whore you really are, pet?" That hand moved again and pinched Harry's ass cheek hard, making him mewl and arch his back, moving all the closer to his slytherin arch-enemy.

Draco chuckled. "Yes… see? You know you love it... Goyel! Take off his panties. I want them to see how deliciously **eager** he really is."

At that Harry found his voice again.

"N-No! Let me- let me **go** Malfoy!"

He really didn't want the whole hall to see his reddening bruised butt. But even more, he didn't want them to see his steadily growing half-way erection slowly digging into Malfoy's hip either. He tried to escape the blond's iron, firm (but yet quit comforting) hug-grip, but it was no use. He was held tight, and his wand was taken from him.

"Now, now, Potter, don't fret. If you'll be a good little harlot, I might even give you a little prize... back in my room…" Draco licked his lips seductively at him.

"Goyel!" He said again, impatiently, and Harry felt rough hands on his sides, before they went to his front, undid his zipper, and pushed his pants and underwear down in one hard shove.

At that, the small petite boy clung to his slytherin capturer desperately, not wanting to expose his front to the large room. The others in the hall wolf whistled, shouted sexist comments and howled, but Harry still clang on, shivering from the sudden cold, pressing himself almost too forcefully against Draco's warmth.

"Well well! look at that, ladies and gentlemen! Our very own bubble butt! Who wants first dibs?"

There was a rustle behind him, and Harry jumped and whimpered a little as he felt another pinch on his butt. Not daring to look behind him, he closed his eyes, wishing it to be over and never end at the same time.

"So responsive…" Said the person behind him quietly, "Hmm… I wonder…"

His ass cheeks were spread by rough hands, and before Harry could really understand or even think about what's to come, he felt a warm, wet, prodding tongue lick at his crease and he moaned, pushing his ass out further when the tongue started lapping at his hole. He spread his legs as much as he could, but he knew it would never be enough.

Suddenly, it stopped.

"Yup, rim-job slut. What do you think, Draco, will he beg me for it?" He gave another lick to his bum and Harry shivered.

"We'll just have to see, now, won't we? Go ahead."

Another pinch to his ass, and Harry was so into Draco's chest that the slytherin almost stepped backwards.

"Stay still and I won't _slap_ you later." Draco hissed at him and then added in a louder voice, "Who wants to make him beg then? Come, have a go!"

Then Harry felt more hands on him, his ass, and his back. Some went around him to pinch his nipples and tickle his sides. They couldn't get to his cock though, and he was grateful for that- he supposed. He was _so_ embarrassed...

"Mmm…" He heard a voice right at his ear, and then mouths were on him, licking and biting all over his back and ass. Wet, wonderful heat on his thighs, his crease, his hole, tasting deeper, fucking him with their tongues and fingers and **gguuhhh**…

Harry was trembling, legs spread as much as he could get them in his half standing stance. He wished he was sitting, or lying down, or floating in mid air, didn't matter as long as he could get more of those tongues on him, in him, around him. Slurping sounds went unnoticed, as the mouth on his hole ate away, sucking and nibbling at the tender flesh, occasionally sticking a tongue or a finger in roughly.

He didn't even notice that there were hands on his legs, moving upwards, caressing the inside of his thighs and reaching his groin. Only when he felt hands pumping his cock, massaging his balls and then a hot, wet mouth, did he open his eyes do discover that he was no longer tightly pressed against Malfoy, but merely leaning against him. Head on Draco's chest, back arched, butt in the air, legs spread wide, stretching to get as close to those wonderful mouths on him.

A powerful suck coupled with a nudge somewhere inside him made him moan and close his eyes again tightly. He felt… like heaven, but… there was something missing, bigger, rougher, harder, longer, something more, he needs it, _yearns_ it, so _much_…

"More…" He cried out without really realizing what he was doing, "More,oh_, please_, MMM! Harder, deeper…" He hugged Draco's midriff tightly, balancing himself. "Please, **ugh**…"

"What was that little golden boy? What do you want?" The chest next to Harry's cheek vibrated in an amused kind of tone. "You'll have to speak up."

People around him laughed evilly.

"I... Oh god…"

Harry berried his face in Draco's chest from the shame, but he couldn't seem to loosen his grip, or tell them to stop. He knew there were people around him, watching, but _oh_, those _sensations_…. Instead he said the first thing that came out of his mouth, the filter gone to the wind.

"Please, do more, deeper…" He panted, raising his ass a little higher to emphasize the point, but the blond seemed to be waiting for the words. Harry shivered at the humiliation and loss of control that the words would give him. "Malfoy, _Please_, ah, f… f-fuck me, I need to c-_come_."

The crowd around this VERY hot scene cheered and laughed, calling Harry obscene names and making rude remarks about his anatomy.

"Did you hear that, dear Hogwarts boys and girls? He wants to get _fucked_! Well, little tramp, you'll have to do better then that. Leave him!" Draco commanded and the wonderful treatment left him at once, leaving Harry whimpering at the loss and shivering from the slight chill of the hall.

He knew he was now exposed to the entire entrance hall, cock hard, ass in the air, whimpering.

He berried his face deeper into Draco's chest.

"You want to get fucked? Then beg properly, slut. Suck me off."

Harry was momentarily shocked; In front of all these people? Well, he mused to himself, it's not like they haven't already **seen** him, in the middle of the entrance hall, **begging**. Not to mention this whole thing got him very hot, hard, and curios about what will happen next. And Draco does look particularly god-like this evening…

He sank to his knees in front of the blond and moved his hands to quickly unbutton the fly in front of him. People wolf-whistled, but he didn't really notice. All that was there now were the sensations and getting them back on him by sucking Malfoy's cock.

And the taste was heavenly sublime. Salty and musky but still so sweet, the perfect thing to get yourself addicted to. Swirling his tongue all over, tasting, nibbling and sucking as much as he can, he moaned and hummed to his heart content, marveling at the sounds from way up above him. Only Draco Malfoy, sex god over all tiny mortal beings, could make sounds that can give a** dead man **an erection.

"Uh ahhh…** Mmm**… I ssswear, Potter, you were **born** to do thisss, oh **FUCK!**"

Losing himself in it all, Harry just sucked hard and swallowed around Draco, adding a delicious twirl of the tongue to the underside and a gentle squeeze to his balls. One of his arms went around to Draco's back to push him forward, encouraging him to fuck his mouth. This rhythm went on for a long, unending while, getting closer and closer to the moment Harry has been waiting for: hearing that god like, unearthly, **divine** creature come, just for him. So close, any second now, to taste that wonderful essence that is Draco Malfoy… But then he felt a hand on his head, clutching him by the hair and pulling him up.

He let out a small whimper of disappointment as the intoxicating treat left him.

"Now now, little whore, didn't you want something else? I wouldn't **ever** miss the opportunity to show the whole school just **how** dirty and cheap you really are: Harry Potter, boy who lived to fuck. On all fours now." He let go of Harry and directed him to the floor, where Harry was positioned on his hands and knees, shivering from anticipation and the coldness around his lower section. Draco looked down at him, patting his back like an obedient dog.

"Hmm, don't **you** look nice down there, ass in the air, waiting, wanting to be filled? So good, in fact, that I'm not sure you actually **need **me. Maybe I should leave you there, to be my beautiful sexy toy, always hungry and desperate for a cock, hole open, slicked and ready, always teased and tasted, licked, bitten, sucked and prodded, always on the edge, begging like the whore you are, but never allowed to come until I say, for my own personal pleasure, my treat?"

Just the thought of that, just the wonderful image that those simple words implied in his head caused Harry's panting mouth to water and he gave a violent body wrenching spasm of pure need. He whimpered shamelessly, his back arching under Draco's touch, encouraging the hand to move lower with his actions, to give him more.

"Please," He moaned, "please, in me, now, need it, oh GOD, please fuck me _please_!"

Draco laughed. "I told you you'd beg me for it." He walked around Harry casually, his hand patting and caressing the boy's quivering body here and there, never really settling on one spot. "Oh, how delectable, to see the true 'Potter wonder' in all his whorish glory. Alright, I'll give you what you want. But first-"

He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and, with a swish of a wand, it turned into a pair of leather wrist cuffs and a leashed collar, which, with another wand flick, settled and locked themselves around Harry's wrists and neck.

"There. Now, your _mine, _and only mine. Mine to debaucher, mine to collect, mine to discipline and control, mine to _fuck_however and wherever I want." He smirked. "And so I shall."

And with that, Draco took off his robe, leaving him in his tailored shirt and open trousers. He lent behind Harry, down between his open legs, and in one smooth motion started to prepare him with his fingers, tongue, and, surprisingly, his wand, as he muttered sleeking and loosening charms.

Harry was way over normal speech capacity as he trembled there, on his hands and knees, expressing his pleasure and need very vocally. He wasn't sure, but he could have slipped a 'please' or 'oh god' in there somewhere again.

Just when he thought that things just couldn't get any hotter Draco stopped, bent over to his ear, and whispered, "Are you ready, _bitch_?" then shoved his masterpiece of a cock right in.

Harry screamed.

--#...#--()--#/\/\/\/\H/\/\/\/\ ()/\/\/\D/\/\/\/\ ()

The pace was way too fast for him to adjust, but that was okay, all that wonderful preparation took care of any pain, not that Draco cared, really.

'Fucking'- well, that was just a HUGE understatement to what this blonde god was doing to him, Harry thought, as he moved back and forth on the stone floor, his joints acing. But he loved…no, _worshiped_ every second of it, every heart ranching thrust and pull, every jab, lick, hiss and whisper, their shouts and moans reaching every corner of the large, very crowded room. No, this was domination, this was poetry, art, and this- this was HOT. And everyone saw it.

They had it all down, all the right moves to get Harry mewling, screaming, begging for who knows what. And they kept it on forever. Heaven.

They stopped for a second only to change angles, Harry turning to lie on his back without the other ever having to slip out of him.

Hanging on to the Gryffindor's legs, The Blond Ice Prince of The Snakes™ pounded into him with no remorse, hitting that small little spot of sparks, fireworks and stars over and over again and the only thing that kept Harry from coming was the hand squeezing the base of his shaft so hard it turned purple.

"You are _mine_. And you will come only when _**I**_ say. Get it?"

In out in out in out in out pound hit pound hit pound grunt moan lick.

Harry was so far gone in his pleasure that it took a few moments to understand that he was spoken to, and what Draco was saying. Nevertheless he nodded with a low moan. Agreeing, he thought, to far more then just that simple statement.

"Tell me. Tell me you belong to me. Beg me to fuck you harder. To let you come."

It came out of his mouth before Harry could even think about not replying, his need so great it hurt.

"I'm yours, just yours, I belong to you! Please let me come please oh god oh please let me come I'm yours!"

"Who do you belong to?"

"Oh god, to YOU Malfoy only you- please let me come- _please_!"

The pace increased significantly at this point, and the pleasure, if that was even possible, quadrupled with every shove. Then Draco lent forward, and, to Harry's utter shock and wonderment (though he wasn't all that coherent), squeezed his cock forcefully and kissed him in the most passionate, demanding possessive way he had ever experienced.

Then he whispered seductively, a warm and hot breath in his ear.

"Come."

And Harry just lost control and came magnificently all over himself and Draco's hand.

The wet, intense clenching of Harry's ass around Draco caused him to give in and come as well, cursing and breathing hard.

3/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\3/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\3

After some time, in which all that was heard was harsh breathing and background whispers, Draco Malfoy pushed himself up off of his deliciously spent little Gryffindor, and looked around. Then, when he saw that no-one is going to say anything, stood up, buckled his pants, and took his wand out to perform a cleaning charm on Harry and himself. Looking back down at the boy, Draco's eyes smoldered. He made a decision.

"Potter."

Harry just lied there, sedated and in peace with the world. He didn't notice the rest of the school, never mind Draco, looking at him.

And look at Harry he did. Sprawled on the floor, still spared open, lips drawn in a smile, red and swollen, white sticky come splattered all over his stomach, the boy was the epitome of debauchery.

"Potter, get up."

Harry gave a little whine of protest, but as he opened his eyes and saw the smoldering gaze of the slytherin, he knew that there was no protesting against him.

He stood up, keeping his eyes to the floor, his head bowed.

Malfoy moved closer to Harry, and raised his head up by his chin.

They looked into each other's eyes, Draco's scorching, Harry whimpered under its force.

"It's time to test out my new toy, don't you agree?"

Harry whimpered again, and nodded.

"After me."

And with that, Draco took Harry by the collar dangling from his neck, and led him off to the dungeons below.

-/\/\/\/3\/\/\00/\/\/\The End (?) \/\00/\/\3/\/\/\/\--

A/n: do I hear the sound of protest? Those groans of disappointment? Well tough, you'll have to be those good little reviewers and maybe there will be a sequel. Just maybe.

Note to all: DikiCat completely approves of this story. Trust her she's like the god. (or so she says).

RockJunkie: I didn't say anything! (Frown.) she took the keyboard away from me!!

DikiCat: Then how did you write that sentence?? Huh, me sooo clever.

RockJunkie: ANYWAY, hope you liked this story….

Are you begging for more? You should be.


	2. AN Importeant!

A/n.

This is a reply for this review:

* * *

From: im gonna vomit ()

--

that was the most discusting story i have ever read, how could you possibly

think that was good writing? i mean i like slash but that was rape!

* * *

Now come on. Obviously you don't like slash enough, or you would see that this was NOT rape. Harry liked it, didn't he? He asked for more? He got hard at the idea of Malfoy fucking him?

Besides; I'm not the first to write this sort of thing. So this was a little Non-Con, so **what**? I've seen worse, and so have you.

Yup, everything seems to happen to Harry, huh?

Just to show you just how mush this is "Good writing", have a look at the other reviews posted here before you. They seemed to like it, don't you think?

And if you still don't, well, god speed, good luck, and don't ever come here again!

Oh, and you misspelled it. It's **disgusting**, not "**discusting**".

/\\\/\\

So, to all my wonderful readers (I feel so well loved…grin):

Don't worry, I'm not discouraged. In **fact**! (Drum roll,)

I'm already working on the sequel! Horry for me!

So you better set your author alerts! It might come out any time now. I hope.

Well, with all of these end-of-year exams…. I'll do my best!

I'll give you a clue just to keep you going… it's called _"Toy testing"_. I might change the name sometime, but it just seems so right, doesn't it? Oh, here's the first line from it:

_"Harry wasn't quite sure what exactly happened to that long stretch of corridor that he was supposed to be led through, but somehow, that dungeon corridor was replaced by a soft silk covered bed and a blindfold."_

Yummy, isn't it?

Oh, and one last thing. If any of you bother to review, could you also recommend a good cat!Harry / kitty!Harry story you liked? Preferably slash, please. Thank you!!

Yours truly,

Rock Junkie.


End file.
